starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaul Units
Ground Cog :These are the few Neorren units that are not hybridized with other race technology. Cogs are the workhorse of Xel'Naga manufacturing and mining forces. Relatively simple in appearance, Cogs are more complex than any construction machine ever created. Cogs come in three parts: the head, the connector, and the base (Halo: Constructor; Star Trek: Echo Papa 607). The Head create buildings by digitizing materials and reintegrating them on ideal areas using molecular rearrangement. This looks like computer imaging combined with Tetris. Cogs are able to morph part of their heads and bodies into any tool they require for construction and maintanence purposes (Star Trek TNG: Exocomp). Cogs mine by first blasting through rocks then levitating useful ores with a mini-tractor beam. :Like all worker units, Cogs are not very big on attack strength and can easily be destroyed if left alone against stronger units. The true power off the Cog is its ability to morph itself into a powerful firearm (Halo: Plasma Rifle) for nearly any type of infantry. Cogs can be ordered to friendly small/medium units like Terran Marines to a Bunkers and automatically transform into a weapon to add extra power to that unit (Transformers: Megatron G1/Targetmasters G1/Mini-Cons Armada). In doing so Cogs can permit unarmed spellcasters their own physical attack. In blaster mode, Cogs fire plasma bolts at ground and air units with that same range and firing rate as Terran Marines. If the interfaced unit loses 20 HPs, the Cog takes to brunt of the attack and is destroyed. To avoid the same problem as the Zerg Drone (i.e. "destroyed" after morphing into a structure), Cogs were designed to be made two at a time. Where one can be used in construction and mining, while the other can assist with other units in battle. Special abilities: *Interface - combines with a friendly small/medium infantry unit to add 8+ ground/air attack, 20+ HPs and 20+ Shield Points. Blaster is destroyed if all 20 extra HPs are lost. (Max: 2 Cogs per unit) *Units are built two at a time and each take 1/2 Power Vulcan :When the Xel'Naga where at peace, all war machines were decommisioned. They were either retasked to commercial operations, such as repair and maintenance, or sent into cold storage due to the cost of material salvage. Due to the age of these robots, they were hardly fit for combat against even one of the three Koprulu powers. Because of these drawbacks, the Neorrens had to completely overhaul the Xel'Naga military machines. Despite the Cog's good points, the Neorrens projected their use in long term engagements inadequate. Against the Protoss Zealot, the Cog would be cut in half before it scraped the enemies HPs. Pittied alone with packs of Marines or Zerglings, a single Cog would last 3.27 seconds max. Noting the effectiveness of the Terran's versatility and tenacity in the first Koprulu war, the Neorrens decided that they need an infantry unit that could be equally adaptive in battle. They also needed the unit to be strong enough to handle a Protoss Zealot in both strength and stamina. For these reasons the Vulcan-series Stormtrooper was created. :Vulcans are based roughly on Terran servo servants hybridized with Protoss cybernetics, but without the "unintended" design flaws. Their endoskeletions are compossed of Xelridium, making them extremely strong and resilient with other important properties. To give further protection, Vulcans are equiped with NX-45 suits made from recycled Terran and Protoss armor littered around battlefields updated with denser materials and Xel'Naga technology. One of the main components of the armor is Neosteel-209, a different alloy from its Terran counterpart, which is extremely resilient and flexible. Because of the flexibilty of their armor, Vulcans can move and contort better than any known infantry unit. The armor is litteraly the "skin" of the Vulcan giving it the appearance of a Terran Ghost hybridized with Protoss armor (Metroid: Federation Marine). A notible component of the Vulcan's structure is its face-sized visor (Ubisoft: Haze; Acceleracers: Silencerz), which can see more than 180° arount itself (Naruto: Byakugan). Their bodys are equiped with magnetic panels (Halo: Mjolnir Armor) to hold a multitude of weaponry. Due to the configuration of Terran hands, Vulcans can utilize most technology designed by humanoid species. As a bonus, their appearance helps increase Terran-to-Terran and Terran-to-Protoss hostilities that are already on the verge of breaking. :Keeping units alive has always been a priority for nearly every race in Koprulu. After reviewing Terran battlefield tactics, the Neorrens found that repairing/healing units tended to be more cost effective than constructing/training new one from scratch. While the Zerg and the Protoss had their own ways of enduring prolonged battles, they still needed to use tons of resources to replace units and buildings obliterated due to being weakened by constant attacks. To alliviate their own weakness in relying on Resonators for Repairs, the Neorrens created generic nanites programmed to heal/repair any unit they come in contact with. Because of their relatively cheap cost and low tier position, it was logical to choose the Vulcan-series as a means to deliver these nanites. Once upgraded, Vuclans can be ordered to Fragment themselves into raw materials to be used in by whatever unit first comes into contact with them (Teen Titans: Titans East Part 2). The nanites are also programed to automatically breakdown the unit they are in, if battle damage is too sever. The main downside to this upgrade is that anyone can use the nanites for repairs friend or foe. Neorren commanders must determine wheither or not it is worth upgrading Vulcans into order to preserve higher level units. Special abilities: *Fragment (semi-autocast) - unit is destroyed, but leaves a swarm of nanites in its place. Nanites can heal/repair +50 HPs to whatever unit (ground or air; friend or foe) come into contact with them. Unit can be commanded to breakdown or automatically fragmented at 10 HPs. Ronin :Thanks to the Vulcan-series, the Neorrens had the same ability as the Terrans when it comes to early air attacker. After the sucess of these assult units, the Neorrens began development of a melee unit to come on par with the more powerful Zealots. Vulcans could take down a Zealot when they had safety in numbers, but one-to-one (without a Cog Interface) a Zealot would always come out on top. To address this problem the new Ronin-series sentry was made. :Ronins use similar components as their predecessors, but are much more heavily armored. Based off Protoss infantry armor, the body of the Ronin look like a cybernetic Zealot without hair. The heads of Ronins have a V-shaped visor that can track enemy units in multiple spectrums (Knight Rider: K.A.R.R.). Each unit is usually armed with a Giga Staff (Star Wars: IG-100 MagnaGuard) to match the Protoss in melee combat. Once charged, these staffs can deflect the blows from virtually any type of attack. Psi-blades, bullets, and energy bolts can all be reflected back to their origin from a swing of a Giga staff. A small group of Marines can be wiped out by their own firepower before a Ronin can finish off stragglers. There are limits to the effectiveness of these weapons. One major flaw is the need for an exterior power source to fuel the repluser field needed to redirect projectiles. This is usually supplied by diverting energy from Plasma Shields. Once the shields are depleated, the staff must rely on its own battery to enhance the force of blows. Another limit to the staff's ability to deflect attacks is that it cannot affect weapons that have a large area of effect such as explosives and flamethrowers. Despite these problems, the Giga Staff is still capable of punching through armor as easily as Protoss Psi-blades. Ronin A.I.s are not the most advanced compared to other series, but it is capable of adapting and learning like a normal Terran brain. Because of this, Ronins can hold their own against multiple opponents with their advanced cybernetic reflexes and strength. Special abilities: *Counterattack (passive) - as long as unit has Shield Points, enemy attacks are reflected back with 2X the force. Cannot reflect attacks that do splash damage (i.e. explosives and heavy energy attacks) Land Rover :With the creation of the Vulcan and Ronin series infantry units, the Neorrens felt that they could focus on support vehicles to increase the effectiveness of there ground forces. One role that needed to be filled was a scouting unit that could get in and out of hot zones with minimum damage and detection. In their observations with the Terrans, the Neorrens found the Vulture hover bike to excel in hit-and-run tactics. Enemy forces would scrabble everywhere to find and stop these units from doing too much damage to their numbers. Once the enemy has recovered enough to retaliate, the Vulture would be gone to cause carnage somewhere else. While effective in most situations, the Neorrens found that Vultures tended to avoid confrontations with heavily armor units as their attack became less and less effective. Using this data, the Neorrens developed a high speed skirmisher series attack bike designated as the Land Rover. :Resembling a cross between a motorcycle and a lightly armored tank, Land Rovers terrorize enemy ground forces with unmatched speed and ferocity. The front of the vehicle is dual-wheeled to support the weight of the armor and engine (Halo 3: Chopper), while the back has a single large wheel to support rear equipment. Specialized Neosteel armor is used to maximize resilience to attack while still retaining high speed and maneuverability. In terms of offense, the Land Rover is equiped with a Crystal Launcher on the back. Shards fired from these launchers can deal great damage to heavily armored units such as Siege Tanks (Star Wars I: V-19 landspeeder). The only flaw in the launcher's design is that it requires power from the Rover's gravitic engine (Gears of War: UV Turrent). This tends to cause the unit to have a long cooldown period after a shot. Crystal Launchers can be upgraded to fire more powerful Null Shards (Command and Conquer: Ravager). Enemy armor and shields are usless in stopping these from hitting critical areas and possibly shutting down mechanical systems (Transformers: Null-ray and Chaos). This makes Rovers highly effective in slowing down heavy siege units. :Land Rovers have also recieved Interface technology to help make small and large units deadlier in combat. For small units, the Rover acts as itself while boosting the smaller unit's attack and speed. For large units, the Rover becomes a crystal mortar launcher using its gravitic booster to rain death on everything in the area (Gears of War: Mortar and Razorhail; Inuyasha: Adament Barrage). While it does not speed up larger unit movement, it still decreases the cooldown rate substantially. Special abilities: *Null Shards - deals +10 damage to heavy armor units. Mechanical units temporarily shutdown for 15 seconds at 1/2 HPs *Interface - small units ride the Land Rover and gains +20 attack and +100 HPs. Large units gain +20 attack, +100 HPs, and decreases cooldown time by half (limit 1 per unit) Titan :No matter how they look at it, the Neorrens had to admit that the brute strength and numbers overpowered the most advance races in the galaxy (Stargate Atlantis: Wraith). Watching recordings of every major engagement of the Zerg, the Ultralisk stands out as the most terrifying land unit in the Zerg's arsenal. The Terrans relied heavily on Siege Tanks to tackle these giants whenever air support was too far away. For the Protoss, Reavers expended nearly half their arsenal to finish off a single Ultralisk. The Neorrens needed a unit to stand toe-to-whatever with the siege units of all three races. To fill this role, the Neorrens created the Titan-series heavy assult walker. :Imitating the Zerg's habit of morphing harmiless creatures to monstrosities, the Neorrens based the Titan's form off the Koprulu critter known as a Rhynadon. Searching for other creatures to enhance the Titan's capabilities, the Neorrens sent the heralds to find planets with beasts of equal or greater ferocity. After locating a planet with unusual properties, the heralds located a species designated as Thunder lizards that fitted their requirements. The Titan's armor consists of 30cm of reinforced Neosteel-209 which gives them a resilence equal to a Zerg Guardian. Adding to the Titan's defense is a special coating on its armor plating that disrupts most nuclear, chemical, or psionic reactions. This means Titans in their default mode are immune to the effects of enemy special abilities. The Titan's horn is a 2m monomolecular blade of Xelridium for impaling even the strongest of alloys. Titans are armed with flame throwers in their mouths that deals linear splash damage to any units they attack. The flamethrower activates by charging radioactive gas within the Titans as indicated by six small power generators on its back glowing before spewing out plasma flames (Godzilla: Atomic Breath). Within a fraction of a second a fully armored Marine is incinerated to the bone before being vaporized. Even Protoss and Zerg buildings are vulnerable to being burned down by the intensty of the Titan's flamethrower, but this is only a fraction of what the unit is fully capable of. :Using Terran transformation, the Titans can morph into a powerful mech capable of fighting an Ultralisk servo-to-blade on equal footing (Transformers: Dinobots). In this form the Titan resembles a supersized version of CMC Armor (Starcraft April Fools: Tauren marine) with leg parts based off hybridized Protoss Leg Enhancements and caterpillar treads for rough terrains (Beast Machines: Tank Drone). The head part of the Titan is humaniod, but lacks any facial features including eyes (compared to Protoss). Instead, two Khaydrian Crystal Plates are used to psionically sense the presence of their enemies (Star Wars: Miraluka). The hands of the Titans have three fingers each (Ratchet and Clank: Giant Clank) and can lift up to 100+ metric tonnes in this form. Titans in Assult-mode weld a grenade launcher based off the same technology as Reavers (Halo: Brute Shot). These launchers fire modified versions of Scarbs that have twice the firepower of a Seige Tank in Tank-Mode without the need to use minerals. Neosteel bunkers are reduced to rubble within seconds of bombardment from a Titan. Special abilities: *Titan-Mode (Default) - unit attacks with a flamethrower and is immune to spells. Good for anti-infantry and siege purposes (+20 biological) *Assult-Mode - unit attack is doubled, but immunity to spells is lost. Good for anti-vehicle and seige purposes (+20 mechanical) Juggernaut :The Reavers are an especially missed part of the Protoss force. Since the first war, reavers were modified from their orginal function to serve as warmachines. This has not gone unnoticed. The Neorrens recognise the strategic value of the reavers and have altered them to more battle-ready forms. Now with technologies from the Protoss and the Xel'Naga, Reavers have been reforged into Juggernauts. :Resembling the statues of the Xel'Naga Temple on Shakuras, the Juggernauts are equiped with longer, more powerful legs. These addressed the Reaver's weakness in speed and lack of physical attack. Juggernauts are as tall as the Protoss Colossus, but much larger. A single Juggernaut must be transported to the field by a Hypergate. Adding to the Juggernaut's strength are multiple layers of Neosteel giving armor similar to the Zerg Torrasque-strain. Merging their technology with ancient Protoss Sentinels, the forelimbs of Juggernauts are modified psionic blades composed of metal, crystal and energy. The power of one limb is such that a Juggernaut can criple an Ultralisk in one blow. Hacking, slashing, and crushing are effective, but these tactics can only go so far. Using hybridized technology the Protoss created after the reunificaiton, the Neorrens have harnessed void energies in some of the most destructive forms imaginable. By channeling Dark Matter Energy, Juggernauts can create concentrated Psionic Booms (Street Fighter: Guile) with a force equal to two Archons. Enemy battalions are blown away or to pieces by waves of psionic destruction. The only weakness of the Juggernaut is their inability to target air units due to the arrangement of their limbs. This makes them extremely vulnerable to aerial bombardment. :The home field advantage can be an important factor in combat. Zerg Creep was a notible example in every database concerning battling the Zerg. For the most part, neither the Terrans nor the Protoss fully understood the substance other than construction and "nutrition". The Neorrens felt that they needed a way to shape battlefields to fit their needs. Using Crystal mining/formation technology, the Juggernaut can form mineral crystals out of any surface (Halo: Glassing). These nodes cause the surface around them to become volcanic with radioactive lava. The radiation is so heavy, even the newer radiation resistant Zerg strains are vulnerable (Command and Conquer: Tiberium). While this is deadily to biological units, it is very benefical to mechanical ones. The energies radiating from the crystals boost efficiency of mechanical circuitry by 25%. These Mineral Nodes are green in comparision to natural nodes and can grow with successive hits from a Juggernaut's Excavation Ray. Enemy forces can only destroy these radioactive minerals with worker units (that deal 2X damage) or high powered artillery. Special abilities: *Excavate - unit forms a 500 HP radioactive Mineral Node. Node creates a radioactive field that deals -2 damage to biological units and +25% bonus in attack and speed to mechanical units. Nodes can grow bigger with successive hits (max: 1500 HPs). Only workers (16 damage) or effects with +20 damage can destroy these nodes Maverick :You may have seen them before. They are the first of the Neorren forces that interact with the three Koprulu races. In the early stages of their observations, the first Mavericks were lifelike replicas of the native Koprulu fauna. Most people see a Bengalaas or a Kakaru when they encounter a Maverick. They were equiped with transporters similar to the ones used by Protoss infantry. In the event of capture or distruction, they disappear in the same psi-flash that dying Protoss do. To prevent enemies from getting curious about disappearing Critters, the Maverick's flash also modifies the memories of any nearby organisms and robots (MIB: Neuralizer). The main purpose of the Maverick is to gain intelligence and criple the enemy before they can muster a significant force. Now that they have gained plenty intel from the first war, they are ready to unleash the full might of the Protoss/Terrans/Xel'Naga combined. Currently, most of the Mavericks have infiltrated the deepest positions in the Terran and Protoss ruling bodies. Some have given technologies to commercial and research companies in order to gain a foothold in the two cultures. :More humanoid Mavericks were constructed after the animal ones. Each of which had devices that masked their structures to even the Protoss' sensors. The newest model of Maverick looks like a female Ghost made of liquid metal (Terminator: T-1000/T-X). The greatest weapon in a Maverick's arsenal is its MIMIC ability. Using advanced nanites, holograms and force fields, a Maverick can mimic the biological structure of infantry units. Enemy defenses and detector units can not tell the difference between Mavericks and the real thing. Dispite this, Mavericks cannot copy attacks because their nanites are not advanced enough to recreate weapons like rifles. Another disadvantage of being morphed is that energy cannot be recharged and once their energy is minimum (can not use any spells) they revert back to their original form. :Due to the actions of the "Zerg", everyone thought that the Psi Disrupter was lost forever. While this is true, the technology behind its development is not. Using their more advanced technology, the Neorrens reverse engineered and adapted the blueprints of both the Psi-emitter and Psi Disrupter into a Terran palm-sized HOMING BEACON. These little devices override the telepathy of the nearest Zerg Hive and compel them to find the source of the signal. Not as strong as the original devices, homing beacons can still attract a small pack of zerg transports to come to it. Once in the general vicinity, the mesmerized zerg go mad and begin killing everything in the area. After everything else is destroyed, the renagade zerg begin killing each other until nothing is left. Mavericks can stick these devices on any surface (Halo: Plasma Geranade) or place them deep inside buildings using their Mimic ability. Enemy forces must destroy the unit or building in order to prevent the beacon from summoning the zerg (i.e. Parasite). Even the strongest of Cerebrates, if any still exist, can not overcome the power of these devices. :Using their limited psionic abilities, Mavericks can manipulate the ground around them to an extent that can range from creating small temors to moderate quakes (Marvel: Avalanche). This ability can effectively destabilize areas enough to perminently disable any building or ground unit targeted. Thus, a Maverick can UNDERMINE the enemy's ability to research, ambush, or hide in order to recuperate. Enemy buildings become especialy vulnerable to attack while burried underground. Even the new Terran supply depots, which were meant to go underground, cannot unearth themselves. Special abilities: *MIMIC - copies an enemy unit. Base defeses and detectors can not tell the difference from the mimic and the real thing. Can not recharge by itself while transformed. Reverts back if energy is too low or no more spells can be used *HOMING BEACON - places a device on a unit that can summon a swarm of zerg into the area. Zerg being killing everything until nothing is left or until enemy eliminates them while sustaining great damage. Device can be planted in a building if unit is Mimicing the enemy. Device can only be destroyed if the unit or building attached to it is destroyed *UNDERMINE - buries a building or unit(s) in a small area. Undermined buildings are prevented from research, construction, and defense. Buried units (even burrowed zerg) and buildings receive +25% extra damage from any attack Centurion :Once they where the Heralds of the Xel'Naga. They crossed galaxies in search of races worthy of being heirs to the Xel'Naga. Now they have been rebuilt into the the generals of the Neorren forces with the most advanced Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga even created. While Mavericks are great at covert operations, even they must bow down to the Centurion's power. :Roughly between the size of a Goliath and SCV, Centurions are the pinnacle of psionic technologies from both the Xel'Naga and the Protoss. The basic structure of the Centurion is a hybidized version of Terran and Protoss anatomy. Centurions have the torso, hands and head of the Protoss for its upper body strength. While the leg area is based off the Terran's CMC Power suits for stability, but much more streamlined for smoother and faster movement. The legs area is also outfitted with special gravity accelerators to allow movement in zero-g environments. They are powered by a variant of Khaydarin Crystals. This allows Centurions to handle psionic-based technologies with ease. Part of the Centurion's armament consists of a wrist mounted cannon on its left arm. These cannons channel Anti-matter bolts equal in firepower to a Protoss Scout. No matter how strong the armor or carapace, a round from a Centurion's cannon annihilates anything it hits. ANNEX is one of the Centurion's most powerful abilities. By using molecular manipulation technology, Centurions can digitize any mechanical unit/building and reformat it into a mirror image (Transformers G1 Movie: Unicron). By annexing any mechanical unit/building, any biological component (i.e. pilots) within machine being is killed via life-support systems (Halo: First Strike). One of the most powerful abilities in their arsenal is the ability to psionically PURGE any type of matter or energy they choose (Warcraft III: Shaman). This is useful in removing negative substances off friendly units and any helpful stats off enemy units like invisiblity. Purging also has the added bonus of temporarily destabiling the minds of unwilling enemy units. Because of sharing minds/power, summoned or Interfaced units such as Archons are especially vulnerable to the effects of a Centurion's Purge ability. The Centurion-series also utlizes the Terran's transformation technology to switch from one of three modes (Transformers: Triple Changer). Each mode has different abilities. :The best defense is a good offense according to the Terrans. Once upgraded with transforming capablities, Centurions embody this expression by transforming into powerful Defense Cannons. Based off the Terran's new auto-turrent and hybridized with advanced Protoss energy weapons, a blast form a Centurion in Defense-Mode is equal to a Reaver's Scarab (Starcraft II concepts: Auto-turret early render). This means Centurions can take down or criple any air unit that gets in their sights (Transformers G1: Galvatron). The flaws to this mode are similar to Missile Turrents and Siege Tanks in Siege Mode. Because the Centurion only attacks air units, it is defenseless to all enemy ground attacks. :The Centurion's third transformation mode is called EMISSARY. Despite being reformated into warmachines, Centurions do have a exploratory side to them due to the Xel'Naga's programing. By transforming into Emissary Mode, the Centurion becomes small as a Protoss Observer due to molecular compression technology. In this form, Centurions can travel through air, space and hyperspace at unrivalled speeds. Even if Protoss Observers have Gravitic Boosters, they would never reach the speeds of the Centurions. Due to the transformation, the Centurion loses the ability to attack as it transfers all that power into sensors. Special abilities: *Detector *Three transformations: *CENTURION-Mode (Default - Ground): **ANNEX - overrides any enemy mechanical unit/building and turns it into a mirror image. If mechanical unit has a biological component, it is ejected out unarmed **PURGE - removes all bluffs from target unit. Enemy units temporarily lose speed by 1/2 for 15 seconds. Summoned or Interfaced units receive 400 Damage. *Defense-Mode (Ground): **Attack is 125 explosive splash damage **Can only attack air units **Cannot move *EMISSARY-Mode (Air): **Speed and Sight increases by +3 **Can not attack **Size becomes small Air Warblade :The Neorrens needed an aerospace unit that could hold its own against the basic fighters. Despite the firepower of their ground forces, they were still limited in mobility against enemy air units. In order to find the nessesary qualities to being construction, the Neorrens began simulation with data on air units from all three Koprulu race.Terran Wraiths and Valkries were bulky and primative, but still capable of handling themselves against more advanced foes. As for the Protoss, their advanced ships tended to criple entire squadrons once constructed, which was often longer than the other two races. The Neorrens wanted a fighter that was both powerful and relatively quick to build. Hybridizing the most advanced weapons technology from Terran, Protoss, and Xel'Naga archives, the Neorrens created the Warblade-series starfighter to fill this role. :Warblades resemble a forked double-edged blade with a retractable gravitic engines on each side (Ratcher and Clank: Aphelion; Stargate Atlantis: Gateship). Like all the Neorren units, the ship is the pilot (Battlestar Galactica: Raider; Star Wars: Vulture droid) and can react faster than the most skilled of pilots. These ships are powered by modified Khaydarin crystals that can sustain them indefinately. By tapping into these crystals, Warblades use an attack similar to an Archon and Disruptor, but with far greater range (Star Trek Voyager: Species 8472 bioship). Originally, this weapon was an attempt to copy and alter the Protoss' new Void Ray technology. Due to an unforseen biological aspect, the Neorrens could not focus the beam to its full potential. To compensate, the Warblade is able to briefly create an artifical psionic storm by overloading the beam. These storms are wider and can last longer than the ones used by High Templars, but they are not as powerful. After the beam has finished firing, the Warblade must take time to reboot from the onslaught. This make the fighter extremely vulnerable to enemy attack, so they often use the ability as a last resort (Starcraft II concepts: Phoenix development and Nullifier Development). :By merging their Interface technology with the Terran's transformation technology, the Neorrens have made it possible to create a machine with unparalleled strength. Special abilities: *Overload - creates a semi-sustainable storm in an area. Unit must rest for 15 secondes before it can move *X-Interface - merges with another unit to form a Zenith Peacekeeper :Producing a working starfighter to match the other air forces of Koprulu is no small feet. One thing to factor in is the total cost of building a single fighter. For the Zerg, they tended to mutate their flyers by the handful with approximately the same number of resources. While the Warblade fighters are capable of holding their own in dogfights and capital ship sorties, they are still quite costly to build enmasse like the Protoss. This could be potential fatal as enemy forces could attack bases and shipyards, while the fighters are in the middle of being built. To counter this flaw, the Neorrens decided on overhauling the Peacekeeper-series sentry drone. :Once used as orbital defense drones to guard planets from invasion, these Seahorse-like units wreak havoc to squadrons of larger fighters (Halo Wars concepts: Super Sentinel). Peacekeepers are armed with multiple Pulse Lasers that had extremely short cooldown periods. Although these weapons do little damage on their own, they can accumulate over time until the target is eventually destroyed. To augment the Peacekeeper's support capablities, the Neorrens have equiped them with special dark matter rockets. Once hit by one of these devices, the victim becomes covered in a darkness (Transformers: Tracks). Like optic flares used by Terran Medics, enemy units become blind. Unlike the optic flare, victims can not see even with the help of allied units due to the dark matter preventing radio and psionic signals. This is helpful in both retreat and stealth tactics. :Peacekeepers are also able to Interface with other units both in the air and the ground. When interfaced with a medium ground infantry unit, the Peacekeeper bacomes a glider/jetpack (Marvel: Goblin glider) that no only gives the unit extra armor and shields, but the ability to fly as well. For large units, the Peackeepers transform their wings into powerful shield emitters that generate plasma almost as fast as a zerg Roach. This can make a unit out last even an Ultralisk under heavy bombardment from Terran Siege Tanks. Special abilities: *Blackout - temporarily blinds any unit trageted. Enemy units can not see even with assistance from allies *Interface - medium ground units gain 60+ HPs, 100+ Shield Points, and the ability to fly. Large units gain 60+ HPs and 150+ Shield Points Gryphon :While observing records of Zerg Guardians, Terran Wraiths and Protoss Scouts against heavy ground units, the Neorrens felt the need to research on air-to-ground assult technology. Even with advanced technology, Wraiths and Scouts needed to work in packs to wear down an Ultralisk or burn down a building. Enemy infantry tended to run for cover before any significant damage could be inflicted. Once one unit was destroyed, cavalry would arrive in large numbers to send the attacking ships into retreat. All these factors were taken into account before the Neorrens developed the Gryphon-series long-range bomber. :Merging Terran blueprints with Protoss ones, the Gryphon is best descirbed as an upside down Siege Tank. Each Gryphon is equiped with a powerful Particle Cannon that has the same amount of fire power as an Archon. The cannon is box-like instead of round in order to focus the beam for long-ranged attacks (Transformers Animated: Shockwave). Thanks to the blast being so concentrated, Gryphons can hit targets at twice the range of regular Siege Tanks. This is good for both siege and sniper attacks against enemy forces. Small scouting units can spot for a Gryphon, while the enemy is left wondering where the blasts are coming from. As great as the Gryphon is against ground forces, it is completely defenseless against air attacks. Gryphons can be slaughtered in a head on battle with the newer fighters of the three Koprulu races. So it is not uncommon to find them escorted by serveral Warblades or Griffins. :The Neorrens have also added specialized Terran transformation technology hybridized with their own interface technology into the Gryphon's design. This allows them to interface with more than just one Warblade fighter, openning up a new tactical advantage against any race. With all this combined, the Gryphon gives new meaning to death from above. Special abilities: *Long-range Cannon (passive) - unit has twice the range of a Terran Siege Tank *X-Interface - under construction Envoy :The Neorrens had created many ground units to rival the other three races in speed, adaptability, and power. Some of their units required additional armor to weather some of the most extreme conditions. This had the unfortunate effect of making them difficult to transport efficiently and siliently. Juggernauts alone would need a transport craft two times the size of normal ones. Enemy defenses could shoot down a transport without target lock and cripple what could be essential for retreat. To compensate for these problems, the Neorrens developed a totally radical concept for a transport ship designated as Envoys. :The Xel'Naga were masters of Gate technology long before the Protoss were foraging/hunting. Thanks to their archives on Xel'Naga research, the Neorrens were able to reverse engineer the new version of a Protoss gate so it could be attached to a small ship (Stargate: Tollan Stargate; Asuran satellite). The vessel has the appearance of a zerg hive with an engine for a base, and when ordered to land it lies on its back so the gate projectors stand in a vertical position (Star Wars: Firespray-31). In order to achieve a semi-perminent wormhole, the Envoy uses three projectors instead of two to help stabilize the singularity (Naruto: Wind Release Rasengan). Once activated, a portal forms between the two ends that connects with any other Envoy in Gate-Mode (Transformers: Space Bridge). These portals can allow units of any size (small to massive) or type (ground or air) to make short jumps over large distances. An unfortunate side-effect of becoming a gateway is that the portal requires lots of energy to remain stable. This includes processing power from the Envoy's A.I., which causes the unit to become a Neutral Build. If no one is guarding the unit, enemy forces can easily use the portal to make a B line to a defenseless base. :Another minor flaw in the Envoy's transport system is that it requires two active units to form a portal. This can be a problem in construction/wait time. To alleviate this, Envoys have been outfitted with an improved version of the Protoss Arbiter's cloaking field. With new upgrades, these units can render themselves and other units invisible albeit in a smaller field. This is meant to allow time to build a second ship to complete the portal connection, while also supporting troops in stealth missions. Special abilities: *Envoy-Mode - unit produces a cloak that renders itself and nearby allied units invisible *Gate-Mode - transforms into a Neutral Gateway for units to come through. Needs two Envoys to complete bridge, but can connect to any existing unit in the field Zenith :Gestalt Mechanoid with weapons to rival a fleet of motherships and battlecruisers. Yet... Special abilities: *Under construction Miscellaneous *Centurion Prime *Centurion Reject *Aegis Category: Xel'Naga Relics